Freedom in more ways then One
by RogueNya
Summary: AU. This story about Rogue, as she leaves the X-men, because they do not fully trust her, after Apocalypse or after an incident with Carol Danvers a student, even though was not her fault, but they basically turn on her, just as she gains control. Romy
1. Chapter One: Freedom and Pain

**Freedom in more ways then One**

by

**Nya Duprie** a.k.a** Amanda Clopton**

_**Copyright for X-men Evolution and the X-men Characters belong to Marvel.**_

_**This story and any Non-Cannon Characters however belongs to me.**_

**Chapter One: Freedom and Pain**

It has been a total of 36 days, 15 hours, 46 minutes, and several seconds, since the whole Apocalypse episode where everyone had to battle the Horsemen of Apocalypse which were none other then our close friends and enemies, though I suppose they would not be considered enemies at the time they were taken from us, Magneto was working with us when he was supposedly killed, and Mystique had been turned to stone, or so we thought anyways, and here I was thinking that I had killed her, when I pushed her off the cliff...

Oh I see how you are looking all confused right now as your reading this, wondering who it is writing, well that would be me, Rogue, guess could call this my diary even though it ain't that, just consider me and whoever else is writing to be your Narrator shall we, much easier that way, for you and me. But now that, that is out of the way back to the story shall we...

Ya see ahm sitting here in the medbay of the Institute, now Ah suppose for me that is not really uncommon, but there was a bit of an altercation today in the halls when Ah, was heading down for supper, and this new student and couple of her friends decided to give me some trouble, and unfortunately that was their plan to start with, and sadly the head of this little gang was none other then the little smart mouth Carol Danvers a.k.a Ms. Marvel as she calls herself, but seems she and her gang think Ah am useless and that Ah was just taking credit for the work everyone else did during that whole Apocalypse event Ah told ya about.

Now obviously that was not true, Ah have not even really spoken of that time, and when people do Ah, make sure to leave the room quickly, it is not so much that I am troubled by that time, Ah just don't like to talk about it, because Ah had one the hardest parts of all, Ah had to drain a young child by the name of Dorian a.k.a Leech, and use his powers against Apocalypse, with the help of Logan a.k.a Wolverine, but Ah still have him in me, as well as every other person Ah ever touched and absorbed.

But it seems Ah have digressed once again... Ya see Carol and her gang, well ganged up on meh on the way to supper and I mean that literally, she had two the girls with her tackle me to the floor and hold meh as they picked me up to hold in front of her, now Ah coulda handled this, but Carol was one those mutants that had more then one mutation, and she was sure to use hers against meh, her strength and speed, so lets just say Ah got pretty beat up, before Ah managed to get an arm free and quickly used my teeth to pull the glove off my left hand, and grabbed her right hand as she came in for a punch.

Which as ya know hurts pretty badly when my mutation starts sucking you dry, and as my powers started working Ah knew she hated not getting to be the 'Big Hero' back during that fight, and she thought that Ah, should not be considered one cause of my powers and the fact that Ah woke the maniac to start with, truthfully, Ah would agree with her, but she never asked meh, just despised meh.

Now that Ah had drained Carol enough she dropped to the floor Ah tried to let go of her fist, but she surprised meh, by grabbing my hand with her other hand and holding on tightly, which had me scared to death, and the fact that the other two had run off as soon as Ah started draining her did not help, Ah had screamed at her to let go, and tried to get her hand off but it did no good, and Ah had started to loose focus and dropped to the floor in front of her, trying stop her and process her being and powers best Ah could, but it hurt, Ah had never held this long..

Finely Logan and others arrived were able to break us apart, Carol was catatonic and Ah was just about that way, given her personality was so strong, and she was screaming so loudly, thankfully the Professor was there soon after Hank had carried Carol off to the Medlab to hook her up to machines, for the Professor was able to knock meh out so as not to harm mahself as well as anyone else, then Logan carried meh down to medlab to get looked after to, since the Professor refused to let him heal me from the injuries Ah had gotten.

Which brings ya back where Ah started, Ah woke up about half hour ago, and after a quick session with the Professor, we were able to figure out the who Carol in my head issue, which is a big issue, she will never fade nor will her Powers from meh, but meh only saving grace is that we were able to 'talk' to the Carol in my head about what happened and show her my own memories and feelings along with the Professors and got her to settle down and not fight meh now she knows the truth, but the Professor once he is able to check over Carol and rests, plans on transferring the conscious part of her back into her own body, so that Ah only have a fragment like always with this stuff.

But sadly that will be several days to get set up, and Ah am getting ready to go back to my room cause I hate the medlab, and ah'll heal faster in my own bed.. Which ahm wiped out, Ah could sleep a week, well thats how Ah feel anyways...

Ah look up when Ah hear the doors to the medlab slide open and I see that Logan has come to take to bed, so to speak that is, and he walks over with slight concern written on his face and in his eyes "Ready to to your room Stripes?" he asks her in his gruff sounding voice, and Ah nod with a small smile since one the injuries I got was a split lip, "Yeah, ahm ready to go back to my room, ah'd never get to sleep down here." she said to him and he nodded and bent down to pick her up and carry her up to her room.

She could tell the word of what happened had spreed like wildfire in the mansion, which could be a good or bad thing depending on how the events were told, she just hoped that they would not shun her for something she could not help, her powers being one of them...

As Logan placed her on her bed she looked at him "Thanks Logan." she said to him and he nodded and grunted like normal, and headed for the door but stopped before going through "You know it was not your fault right Stripes?" he asked her and Rogue could not help but look down before looking at him "Ah know Logan, but this is going to take time, and not just for meh, but for everyone here." she said to him and he stared at her hard for a moment before conceding "I guess your right Stripes, I'll bring you something to eat unless you don't feel like it." he said to her and she shook her head no "No thank ya Logan, I do not feel like eating right now, so maybe in the morning." she said to him and he nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Rogue took a deep breath after the door closed and she got settled in bed, and decided to go to sleep since that would be the easiest place to start with organizing her brain and filing away the life that is Carol Danvers, maybe even have a chat with her, if she has not gone insane listening to the others complain in her mind...

So she turned some soft soothing jazz music on next to her bed and got all comfy, pulled the covers up and closed her eyes and let the music help her drift to sleep, which she did within a ten minute span of time, sure shows how tired she was huh, but while her body rested and healed her mind went into overdrive, with her mental self at the helm, she had come up with an interesting idea on how to make her um mental friends a bit more complacent if that is even possible.

The idea was to build a Mansion within her mind, along with it's grounds, even a built in Danger Room, and for some reason a Cerebro as well, how she even got that she did not know, but did not mind, not like she could use it anyways. So she ignored it for now, figured she could just ask the Professor about it later, and went about creating the rooms for her psyches to live it, which she brought each one forward in her mind to help create their rooms, much to their delight for sure, like Kitty and Kurt loved the idea that they got their own rooms, which once each persons rooms were she asked them to go to them and get used to the new surroundings, and then she put their names on a plaque that was on the door, that told about who lived within, such as Name, Powers, Gender, Affiliation, just general information.

Once she was done, everyone had their own place even Carol who was one of two she saved for last, and as she walked up she looked stressed "Why could you not do something like that years ago?" she vented at Rogue, who just smirked and shook her head "Fer one, did not know how, two well kinda your idea, Ah can hear all these people when Ahm awake, so Ah could hear ya complaining in here, which by the way hurts like the dickens, more so when ya get the others going at it to." she said to Carol with a slight bit of scorn in her voice..

Carol just looked at her and ignored the way Rogue's voice sounded and pin pointed what she was saying "You mean to say that these guys do all they do, All the time?" she asked and Rogue nodded "Yes they do, no one notices cause Ah hide the pain, most of the time, but those who know about these folks, have learned to see the signs of them getting all in a huff up here." she said to Carol and went about working on Carols room while they talked.

"So, how exactly is this all my idea?" Carol asked Rogue while she took a break to examine her room, and Rogue laughed softly "Well ya see ya were complaining how there was like nothing here, so Ah figured Ah could least try and make you a bit more comfortable, and the idea just kinda took off from there, as you can see I built perfect replica of the Mansion, and yes before you ask Everyone will reside there, Brotherhood, and Acolyte along side the X-men, saves me time and space." Rogue said to Carol who was a bit dumbfounded to hear that, "Are you going to tell me once I get out of here that I helped you in here?" she asked and Rogue had to think on that a moment..

Rogue sighed "Ah dunno, maybe, but ya gotta remember, there will always be a part of you here with me, no way around that, but Ah might tell ya if ya don't already know. Besides, ya not the only one ahm going to have to tell, ahm going to have to tell the Professor as well, Ah just hope this helps, in some way." she said to Carol who smiled and nodded "Alright then, guess I'll be in my room if you need me then, and let you get back to work." she said and headed off to her room.

Rogue then headed back to the control room if you will, least a temporary one till everything was sorted out, and as she got there the last and final psyche was sitting in her chair leaned back with his feet up on the console, smoking a cigarette and shuffling his deck of cards "Ah, mon cherie, about time ya got done with them others, Remy was getting worried ya had forgotten him." Gambit said with a broad smile on his face and his eyes glowing brightly, that could make any womans heart melt, save for one, Rogue..

Rogue could not help but smile as she walked over to him and placed her gloved hands on her hips, yes even in her mind she wore them, even though she could touch in her mind, "Get over yourself Gambit and get outta mah chair right now, unless ya wanna sleep in the pool..." she said to him her own eyes bright green, which showed him her emotions more then anything, and he enjoyed that greatly.

Remy smiled, but stopped shuffling his cards and placed them in his trench coat pocket as he stood up, "All ya gotta do is ask mon chere, and ya shall receive." he said as he stepped to the side of the chair and pulled over another one so he could sit next to her, which he did after she shook her head and took back her seat "Sure Ah do Gambit, but right now Ah need ya to behave and help meh create ya room so you can go there, and Ah can have one look around before Ah let meh mind rest like meh body is." she said to him sounding a bit tired, this was taking lot more work then she thought it would.

Remy looked her over and nodded, he did not want to cause her any more trouble then she already had so far today "Alright, well can ya replicate my room, from moi home in N'w Orleans?" he asked her and she looked at him thinking on that "Ah dunno, no one has asked for something that detailed specific, Ah guess Ah could, but ah'd have to look in ya memories with ya help to find the right room." she said to him and now it was his turn to think it over, "Hm mon chere Remy can live with that, and it would be Remy's pleasure to help ya look." he said and she smirked at him as she brought up on the console Remy's memories so he could find his room.

Took only about ten minutes to find and install his room, which meant she was finely done with her mental upgrade and she was tired, so she walked with Remy to his room "Alright Swamp Rat, time for bed." she said to him and had to shake her head at the expression on his face "Get that outta your mind Swamp Rat, Ah won't and for that matter Ah can't sleep in ya room, so go in there Ah can go to bed, ya can show me around another time." she said to him.

Remy smiled "Now mon chere who said Remy was going to take you to bed, hmm? Alright so Remy was going to suggest it, but no matter, can try another time." he said and stepped over to Rogue and bent down as he pulled her to him for an embrace "Sleep well mon chere, Remy be here if ya need him." he said and kissed the top of her head before letting her go and she started to turn away when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him and planted a seductive and loving kiss smack on her lips in the only he could ever do.

Rogue blushed bright read, as well as her eyes glazed over with the feeling of lust that ran through her from that one kiss and moaned softly as Remy let her go again "Ya to Swamp Rat.." she said softly to him before walking off to let her mind rest, and all she could think of as she slept was of the kiss that her mind Remy had given her, and she wanted to have the Real one kiss her like that, but she had not seen him since he took her down to New Orleans to save his father, and as much as she wanted to hate him, she could not blame him for staying away.

Hours later around 7:00am

Rogue woke with a splitting headache, which she actually figured would happen, given how much work in her mind she did last night, so as she started to get up, her entire body ached like she had been run over by a Mack truck, which as she thought of that she could not help but snicker as that was pretty much what had happened, so once she threw off the covers and swung her legs over side of the bed, and tried to get up, she noticed her body was much to sore to hold up her own weight, so she did next best thing, since she was going to have to get used to her new powers anyways.

She lifted herself up off the bed using the flight ability she took from Carol, and made the bed, gathered her outfit for the day, and headed into the in suite bathroom and got ready for the day, all while still flying, although it could be construed as hovering not flying, as she was only like an inch off the floor, just encase she fell... But did not take long to get dressed and ready for her day, as an hour after she started she was walking or rather hover walking out her bedroom door, and heading for the Professors office to speak with him.

As she was walking down the hall she could not help but notice that the students kept out of her way, more so then was normal, and had her really wondering if something had happened to Carol during the night, but she would wait to ask, as she had just reached the door and was about to knock when the Professors voice entered her mind saying she could come in, and sadly it actually sent pain stabbing through her head, which she held quickly, not that it would help any, and opened the door with her other hand and floated into the room shutting the door softly "Are your calls always that loud Professor?" she asked him as she headed to have a seat in one the comfy chairs situated in from of his desk.

Xavier looked at her concerned for a moment "Well normally no, but that is the strength I normally have to use for you to hear through the chaos in your mind" he said to her as he looked her over carefully "It seems may have to have Logan offer some healing, your bit more beat up then I thought you were my dear." he said to her as she laid her arm down on the arm rest and chuckled softly "Yeah Ah probley should, cause could not even get outta bed on mah on this morning, but Ah managed it, thanks to Carol, and speaking of. Has there been any change as yet?" she asked him and could tell almost immediately that nothing had.

"Sadly no, but she still lives, so I am confident that I can transfer her mind back into her, while leaving the trace that you need." Xavier said to her, which she nodded "When ever your ready to start that Professor so will Ah be, she really wants back in her body, which Ah can't blame her for." she said to him then took a deep breath which Xavier instantly noticed that Carol was not really the reason for the early visit, but before he could ask she spoke again.

"Ah uh, got an interesting idea from Carol, in regards to the way mah mind is um, sorted Ah guess the term would be, so last night I implemented the idea, which might explain why ya sounded so loud before, but Ah think be easier to show ya what Ah did versus tryin' to tell ya what Ah did." she said to Xavier who could tell she was serious because she hated having people poke around in her head.

Xavier nodded and rolled around his desk to stop before her and he raised his hands to either side of her head and entered her mind with her permission, as he noticed that her barriers were far stronger then they were before, he figured had something to do with Carol's ability to block mental intrusions, but as soon as he landed in her mind he was shocked at what he saw, he was in the from courtyard of the mansion, in all it's splendor, "Amazing, you have far passed every ability a Telepath can muster when comes to this Projection my dear, even I am a bit jealous of your mental ability, I never knew you could do this, more so without direction." he said stunned as he looked around.

Rogue giggled softly as she walked toward him, "Ah guess you could call this mah world if ya want, but out here is but the tip of the iceberg, believe it or not the mansion is perfect replica of the real mansion, right down to the Danger Room and even Cerebro." she said to him and the last one got a sharp look from the Professor, that would have caused his neck to pop had we been in the real world, "Ah know, Ah was surprised by that as well, not sure of it's purpose just yet, Ah was kinda hoping ya could tell me that." she said to him, a bit scared of him getting upset even though she had not purposely put it there, it just kinda appeared there.

Xavier relaxed slightly, as he watched the girl "It is alright Rogue that just caught me by surprise, come show what you have done here." he said to her and she smiled slightly as she lead him into the Mansion in her mind and she could not help but beam with pride as she watched his face light up at how amazing everything looked, as it all looked so real. "Ah used everyone's memories to recreate it, like for example when it came to the artwork I used Storm and Gambit's memories since they had extensive knowledge of everything in here, from vases to paintings, it was quite a learning experience actually." she said to him as she described part of how she did it.

Needless to say Xavier was impressed, and as they went down one the housing halls he saw the doors with plaques on them, he read some of them as they passed and many of them had text in the corners that resembled the coding and file numbers that Cerebro would use, so he decided he wish to have look at it "How about we check out your Cerebro, see what it is about shall we?" he asked her and she nodded and lead him to an elevator which went down, just like the real building, and he was once again amazed at how well she recreated the space, "Ah used Beast for most of this as well as Logan." she said as she lead the way to Cerebro's doors, which remained firmly shut, she was a little perplexed "Um, Ah dunno how to get it open...." she said as she looked at the door, before turning and looked at Xavier.

"Ah uh, never saw you enter it before, only the after you gone in part, hence why Ah have no idea why this is even here, let alone how to run it." she said to him which he was a little taken aback by her confession, "Well I use a Retinal scanner to enter it, here let me show you." he said rolled over to the door and it automatically began scanning his eye "Charles Xavier: Access Denied" the computer blurted out at him, which surprised him and he turned to Rogue who was shocked "But this is Cerebro, only you can run it." she said to him a bit worried..

Xavier smiled softly "My dear, I can only run the Real Cerebro, this is not that Cerebro, and this is your mind not mine, so why don't you kneel where I am and try it that way." he said to and he rolled out of the way, as Rogue shyly walked over and knelt on one knee so she was at the right height and the scanner started again "Welcome Rogue" it blurted out and had this been a real place Rogue would have fainted from shock "Ah don't believe it..." she said shocked and she stood up as the doors opened to reveal a Cerebro that was very much like the real one, but slightly different.

As the two entered the doors closed again and they walked to the computer station to look at it "Wow, uh any idea what this stuff does Professor?" she asked as he looked at the console which had a chair instead of being open like the real one "Well if my hunch is correct you have indeed created Cerebro, but instead of hunting Mutants on Earth, it is a file system much like I helped you with, but this is far more advanced, if I did not know better I'd have sworn your brain turned into a computer of sorts, come sit and lets have quick look see, to see what you can do." he said motioning to the chair.

She quickly sat and the computer came online "Welcome Rogue, and Welcome Professor Xavier, it is a pleasure to meet you, you may call me Cerebra." it said to them and they quickly exchanged looks, "Hello Cerebra, could you tell us what you are exactly and what you do?" Xavier asked the computer when answered quickly in the same English tone of voice "Of course, I am the central core of what is Rogues mind, the control center if you will, now that I have been invented or created like I should have been years ago, had Rogues Mother not messed it all up, sorry about that, anyways I file away every mutant she has absorbed, along with making my own files to go along with them, your Professor saw part of the system when you were in the housing halls, the plaques play key roles in what I can do, they keep vital information at hand, just like Cerebro does." Cerebra stated to the Professor and Rogue who were both stunned..

Rogue shook her head surprised "Ahm glad ahm already sitting down" she said trying to process all this and wondered "Is it possible to gain control over all powers, more so mah own?" she asked Cerebra who processed the question "Yes it is possible, now that everything is in order that is, you could not before, and never would if did not have this control center, and the upgrades, as for your own powers, then yes, you already are in fact, have you not touched anyone?" Cerebra asked her and Rogue shook her head "No, Ah did not know Ah'd get control." she said truthfully and looked to Xavier.

Xavier looked at her and looked at Cerebra "Well it seems that everything is in order here, we can return and later today we can transfer Carol out, but first we will test your Absorption powers to see if you truly have control over them." he said to her which was like giving candy to a kid she jumped up and practically danced around in the air, before she reigned in her exuberance outburst which just caused Xavier she laugh softly "Worry not my dear, if it is true then you above anyone has more then enough right to be happy." he said to her as they were leaving Cerebra.

As they walked out of Cerebra the doors closed and locked once more, just like the real one did and Xavier looked at Rogue "We will continue this in my office Rogue." he said to her calmly before he removed himself from her mind, and she turned and looked at Cerebra a moment before she to returned to herself, and moved about painfully in the chair a bit to start the blood flowing once again, before she looked at the Professor, "What do ya think Professor?" she asked him as she was still a bit shocked.

The Professor looked at her "I think that your Mutation, well Mutated while you were sleeping Rogue, and I would like to do some tests, before we go telling everyone about this, not to mention return Carol where she belongs, which your mind the way it is, will make it all the more easier now." he said to her and looked like he was staring into space a moment, "I just called Logan so we can get you healed up, but he will meet us in Medlab though, so we can get started." he said to her which she was glad for, so as he went past her she stood or rather floated up off the floor, just enough not to touch and Walk Floated once again following the Professor to Medlab.

Ten Minutes Later

Rogue and the Professor came into the Medlab to find Hank and Logan waiting for them, and Rogue walked over and floated up high enough to sit down carefully on the bed which shocked everyone including the Professor, "What? When your hurt enough that it hurts to walk you would float around to" she said to them just slightly annoyed, and was shocked as Logan walked over quickly and put his hand on my arm after pushing up the sleeve with said hand, and the look on his face when nothing happened was beyond priceless, that both Rogue and Xavier could not help but smiling about, as it seems that what Cerebra had told them was true she could control her skin now...

Logan squeezed a bit tighter which really had very little effect given she had Carols powers but did still hurt slightly with the way her body hurt, "What the hell, are you dead or something, what is wrong with your powers?" he yelled at her, and Xavier spoke before she could "Logan, please lower your voice, and as for her powers, if you had given us a moment we would have been talking about that very thing, so if you would be so kind as to let her go." he said to Logan who instantly released her arm.

Rogue could not help but baby the arm after he let it go, "Thank ya" she mumbled out softly and took deep breath "It seems my Mutation has mutated, least that is what the Professor thinks, and Ah gotta agree with him, after what Ah did last night, so I have control over my powers now, least Ah should at any rate." she said to Hank and Logan who was slightly shocked and pissed same time.

Xavier nodded "Indeed it does appear that way, now before we go and treat the injuries Logan... I wish to have blood drawn for a before and after effect, since we have blood work from last night as well so we can compare, we already know her mental state has been altered, greatly in fact, I was shocked and pleased and a bit jealous of what she has been able to build within her mind, by herself I might add." he said to the other two, and Hank quickly went to work do just what was suggested, which took little effort to do.

They then looked to Logan "Alright Logan now you may heal her, but first we need to figure out the trigger to set it off now." Xavier said to Logan who now walked over to Rogue who was taking off her left glove, and took her hand as she offered it, and her skin was as soft as silk, which was no surprise really given how much care she gave her skin, since it never saw light of day, least not very often.

Rogue took deep breath and focused on her Absorbing powers, but she was wanting only the knowledge of how to use the powers and the powers themselves, but nothing beyond that, as she did not want to hurt Logan. After a minute she found what she was looking for, and she grabbed hold of it, and drained Logan of those exact items, nothing more and nothing less, everyone knew it was working cause her injuries began healing and she was feeling better so she let go of Logan's hand and smiled as her lip healed before their eyes, but most shocking was the fact that Logan was still awake and standing, "Ah can take what Ah want and need now." she said as if that was not already a given answer.

Everyone was pleased more so Logan as he did not land on his ass, but everyone agreed that they would not tell till a few tests were done, but they were going to busy in Medlab all day anyways, well not Logan as he hated it down there, but once Rogue was fully healed she and the Professor went into the room with Carol and Rogue got on the bed next to it, so as to be closer, and the Professor went to the head of the beds and set to work on moving Carol back, with help from Rogue and Cerebra which made the move easier, if not safer, for all parties.

It took most of the day for everything to get done, Carol was still in Coma, but she was improving and should wake up in next couple days, if not sooner. But everything and everyone was back to normal so to speak, and they all retired to the kitchen to get something to eat, since they all skipped breakfast and lunch, luckily there were not many in there and what ones were there scattered pretty quickly upon seeing Rogue.

Which she sighed as she walked to the fridge for something tide them over till dinner time, and she was about to make a suggestion when Hank spoke up "How about some fresh salads, light but filling, and you young lady need to eat more food, it would help with your energy readings." he said to her, and she rolled her eyes but conceded and started getting out all the ingredients to make the salads for all of them.

Hank helped by getting a big bowl to mix it all in and getting the dressings out while Rogue started to rinse and chop and mix them all together, for good hearty salad they would enjoy, and was not long till they were seated and eating together while they were conversing about the possibilities of what Rogue was capable of doing, when couple of the boys came in and started to have bit of a food fight going on, and being rather loud, so just as a few pieces of fruit went flying in their general direction she tossed up a buffering shield, to drown them out and protect the three of them from getting hit with anything..

However, she had not even realized she had done it, so she just kept eating and discussing between bites, but Xavier and Hank both noticed as did the boys "Anyways the implications of being able to use more then one power could be incredible, but would have to be careful doing for obvious reasons, but it could work quite well" she said and when she finished she looked up to see what they thought and saw they were looking at her but not in a good kinda way. "What?" she asked them now concerned of what was wrong.

Hank looked the Professor in astonishment at what they were witnessing and Xavier could not believe either "My dear, whose powers are you using?" he asked her with slight bit of wonderment mixed with fear, and even more so given the look Rogue gave him "Ah dunno what ya mean Professor, what power?" she asked and only then did she look around and see what he and Hank were talking about not to mention the two boys who upon seeing Rogue looking at them went running out of the room, which hurt a bit, but she looked back at the Professor and Hank and took a deep breath, as she closed her eyes and entered Cerebra like they did that morning, to look up who's powers she was using, as she never seen anyone using such shielding and as she looked she was rather shocked, so she exited but kept a mental version of herself there in the control room so she could monitor this from now on.

When she came back she looked at the Professor, "Um, well it is kinda weird, it was Jean's, yet not Jean's at the same time does that make sense? Cause according to the readout on Cerebra it was Jean, but it was a Sub-Category if you will, call the Phoenix, this is apparently a part of that sub-power." she said to the Professor and Hank before she let the shield down now that she knows she is causing it, "Sorry about that by the way, Ah really did not know Ah had done it, but won't happen again, Ah left a mental version of mahself in Cerebra to keep a eye on it all." she said to them.

Xavier and Hank both got over the shock quickly, "Quite alright my dear, you will have to learn as you go like everyone else here, so no worries." Xavier said to her but he was a bit worried, she now was more powerful then anyone in this school, but she was a quick study, and learned from her mistakes just as quickly. Hank nodded "That is correct Rogue, so do not go beating yourself up over this you understand, everyone has issues just like that with their powers, just going to take time to get used to all that." he said to Rogue, which helped her to relax a bit.

So as Rogue took a deep breath her seventh sense picked up people coming, mainly the team, "Ugh, were about to have company of the X-men variety, in about 45 seconds.." she said as she rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands to groan as the Professor and Hank both turned to the door as the Team lead by Cyclops came rushing in the door ready to blast away, Hank could not help smile sheepishly that such a thing would draw such a reaction, sadly Rogue could, very few had, had total faith in her ever since her powers went haywire ages ago, so seeing this just kinda re-affirmed her thoughts of leaving, not that she told anyone obviously.

Xavier shook his head sadly, but calmly spoke to his team, "Scott would you care to explain to me, why you and the rest of the team are ready to go into battle, in the kitchen no less. I mean yes dinner can get quite hectic but really this goes above all reason for being prepared for food fights" he said rather jokingly, which got a bit of a laugh out of both Hank and Rogue, even though the situation was rather not the place for it.

Scott spoke as he was still in leader mode "We heard that Rogue had gone Rogue again, so we can to stop her.. But guess our information was incorrect." he said to Xavier, but before Xavier could speak Rogue did, "No you heard correctly, only Ah did not go 'rogue' as you so eloquently put it, it was just a minor bit of power use that more then just meh has had, like Evan when he sneezes, or Kitty when she has a nightmare, it was nothing more or less then that, as you can see we are all fine, as were the two boys who off out of here bit ago to tell you I had gone as you said 'rogue', now if ya'll would kindly please go back to what ya were doing before that happened, we were having a snack to tide us over till dinner." she said to them, but she could tell they did not fully trust her, now that she had that minor slip-up, but it took the Professor telling them just what Ah had to get them to back off.

When they left she leaned back in her chair and sighed and the two gentlemen looked at her and were about to speak when she interrupted them, "Ah think Ah will be leaving here, that just now, proved that now Ah have control, Ah could never learn how to harness my new abilities while Ah was here, cause every time Ah would they." she said and raised her hand in the direction of the kitchen door "Would be on meh in a matter of seconds, before Ah could ever figure out what Ah had done to cause whatever it was and undo it." she said to them and even they could hear the deep sadness in her voice, and unfortunately it was the truth no matter what they or she did, she would be watched like a hawk now that word has spread that she lost control, even if it was not true.

Hank sighed as he had watched this young girl grow and blossom so much since this morning that it was breaking his own heart to see it wilting, before it could bare any fruit from its labor, and all over a power use that was extraordinary to say the least, and would have been of great help on the missions, but the other X-men would never trust her, no matter what she or they did or said, so seems she has yet another betrayal on her heart..

Xavier watched the young woman with sad eyes "Where do you intend on going then if you are leaving?" he asked her calmly, but inside he was losing one of his best students, and all because of a failed trust on her teammates part, he had thought he had taught them better then that, but seems that he was wrong. Rogue looked at him and shook her head, "Ah dunno, guess where ever the wind takes me Ah suppose, maybe Ah'll wind back up in the south someplace, mah home turf if ya will, been while since been down that way for mahself, maybe it is time Ah went home." she said to him and stood up from her seat and took her plate and put it in the sink, "Ah'll be around if ya need me Professor, Mr. McCoy." she said and left the kitchen and headed to her room to do some packing.

After she left the room Xavier and Hank looked at each other and let their heads and shoulder slump slightly, "That girl can never get a break can see Charles, she finely gets what she has always wanted and now she loses the support system that she was going to need in order to learn to control the powers to their utmost potential." Hank said to Xavier who sighed and nodded his head "Sadly I must agree, she could not even be happy for a full 24 hours before something happened to mess it all up, and it will be hard on her from here on, because of the amount of powers she has, including my own and yours Hank, so I am worried for her, I know she won't lose control again, because that new system that is in her head prevents it now, but she could become a Rogue of a different sort now, which is a sad thing indeed." he said as both he and Hank continued to sit, and think, and it was Hank who first suggested it "I think we need to talk to everyone tonight at dinner, and tell them, before I did not think it good idea to tell them she has complete control now, but after seeing that, them ready to strike her down over something that was not even fully true." he said to Xavier who sigh deeply "Yes I concur with your thoughts, this does need to be settled, and tonight, hopefully it will not be to late by then.

Mean while in Rogues Room

Rogue was upstairs, packing her belongings into boxes and labeling them with her name, and what was inside them, her books, CD's, DVD's, the bulk of her clothing, she also had a large military style duffel that she was packing with clothes, and toiletry items that she would need for her trip, and she had her big Computer Bag that was a backpack of sorts, that she packed her laptop and it's accessories and software and some books, along with her Mp3 player, her purse with all the money she had saved, including a bank account that was in her Real name, but it was set up to be accessible under Rogue also, so she was set to go so to speak, she had about an hour before lunch.

So Rogue stacked her packed boxes against the wall, and wrote quick letter to the Professor about what to do with them, which was to put them in storage for her until she could find a place to settle down, then she would send for them, and a letter for the X-men and non-X-men like Jamie, telling them goodbye, and to talk to the Professor if they ever wished to reach me.

Next she went down to the basement and into the uniform room, where she had a slightly smaller box, that she used to pack her uniform and gear away, as she would not need it, she even took the name plate off the locker and stuck it in the box, she then marked the box of what it was, and sealed it, then she carried it and the letter to the Professors office, and noticing he was not there, walked in and placed the box and the letter on his desk, before she went right back out.

She had a couple good byes she wanted to do it person, so she went upstairs and looked at the time, and saw that dinner was about to get started, and to save the trouble of anyone seeing her she was going to use her brothers powers, so she picked both her bags and looked around the room, and saw she had everything packed up and ready to go, she could not help but let a couple tears fall as it felt like this was the last time she would ever see this room again.

She then wiped her tears away and took deep breath as she ported out of the room and to the front porch of the Brotherhood house, they to were packing up kinda, for bigger and better accommodations last she heard out of Wanda anyways, but she did not care, they deserved it just as much as she did, so she reached up and knocked on the door, and it was opened with seconds along with yelling of "Pizzas here." which is wasn't "How sweet of you Pietro, Ah knew Ah was hot but isn't that going bit far by calling me round and flat?" she joked with him as she pushed him out the way.

As she walked in Todd 'Toad' Tolansky just had to speak "Yo, what the x-geek doing here?" he asked and Rogue rolled her eyes, and sighed and decided to tell before anyone else talked "This X-geek as you put it Todd is leaving, so if ya'll are staying around here in Bayville, ya won't get any trouble out of me unless the Professor calls me in for something special." she said to them and they were all silent for all of 30 seconds before they all blew up and started yelling.

She had to use her new found abilities to make everyone stop right where they were, including their vocal cords, "Okay, one person at a time or Ah am walking out that door, you guys at least get a Good bye from me personally not in note form to be spoken of by the Professor." she said to them, then she gave them a minute to settle down, before she released them, and Wanda was the first to speak, "Ok, what the hell is going on here, what do you mean your leaving, and why did you leave a letter say bye instead of telling them like us?" she asked which covered most everyone else's questions.

Rogue took a deep breath before she started in on what happened, it took a half an hour to tell the story and answer the questions that they had, before long there was a big group hug, Todd included ugh, but well worth it, "Now just cause Ah won't be here don't mean we cannot keep talking, Ah'll still have my email up so ya can always contact me that way, or if it is an emergency contact Xavier he will word to me that ya need me okay, Ah gave the Geeks the same offer, but Ah know if things are bad enough that ya'll run to Xavier Ah'll know it is serious." she said to them and hugged them all against "Ah'll miss ya guys." she said to them as she went over picked up her bags "Until next time we meet." she said and walked out the door and flew up into the air and headed in some direction or other, feeling her heart break at having to leave what she thought was her home...

**TBC**

**Comments**

_Well this is my first X-men based story, and first story I have written in couple years, so please let me know what you think, and yes this is a AU type story oh and it is a Romy also._


	2. Chapter Two: Learning to Cope

**Freedom in more ways then One**

by

**Nya Duprie** a.k.a** Amanda Clopton**

_**Copyright for X-men Evolution and the X-men Characters belong to Marvel.**_

_**This story and any Non-Cannon Characters however belongs to me.**_

**Chapter Two: Learning to Cope**

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters was about to erupt into chaos, with the news that one of their own has left them, most likely for good, but only Destiny can tell what the future holds, and as Charles Xavier rolled into his office and saw a box on his desk, he though that it was very strange to say the least, given it was not there earlier in the day, and as he reached his desk and looked at it, and saw what was written on the box, he could not help but feel his heart break at knowing one of his students has left them without any notice at all, but then again he supposed that the display in the kitchen was more then enough notice to her and them as well.

He reached over slowly to pick up the letter that was on top of the box, and as he did his hand shook in uncharacteristic fashion, showing just how much this had effected him, and he just held the letter in his lap an stared at it, almost afraid to open it, for fear of what was written within. But after a couple steadying breaths he slowly opened the letter, and took out several sheets of paper, six of which were for specific people, Kitty, Kurt, Jamie, Sam, Jubilee, and Carol, which told him they were special to her in some form, so he sat those aside and would give them to them at dinner.

He then looked at the other letters, one being Directed at the other members of the teams and the school, he glanced over it, and was surprised at how she worded the very short letter to them, but he soon turned his attention to the letter Directed at him and the other staff.

Dear Professor Xavier, Ororo, Hank, Logan,

I know this comes as a shock to you to read this and I am sorry I could not have lessoned the blow of this more, but the display today in regard to my powers was the last straw, I finely learn to control my powers and I have a minor power use and the whole team assembles to come and take me out without knowing the facts. Though I suppose I cannot blame them for that, after the last time my powers went out of control, granted that was like a year and a half ago, but I guess some things cannot be forgotten nor forgiven, unlike some things and people, like when Jean just about destroyed the medlab, and I had to help her, or when Forge built that contraption to boost Kurt's powers, or when Logan goes into one of his Rages, all get forgiven, and the incident becomes nothing but a memory, but when something happens with my powers and people never forget and never forgive..

I know none of that is your faults it is theirs and my own for being unable to control my powers like everyone else, and for that I am sorry, I let everyone down because of that, but you won't have to worry about that any longer.

Now don't you all go getting worried about me, if something happens I will call the Professor, and you can come to the rescue like always. But I ask that you don't look for me, save for the Professor, who will do it even if I tell him not to, so I won't go bothering telling him not to, but I say this mainly to you Logan, cause I know your going to thing I went and got kidnapped once again, but this letter is to tell you that is not the case, I am just going to try and find myself, and my place in this world, as it is clear my place is not here, and certainly not as a X-men whose teammates do not trust.

But I want all of you to take care of them, they need it, and you need them, because they are the X-men. If anyone comes looking for me please tell them you will pass on any messages, those I truly want to contact me will have gotten a letter from me, or gotten word from me in person, the first you already have the letters for, just give them to them when time comes at dinner tonight, because I will not be there, in fact by time you read this I will be gone.

I am going to tell the Brotherhood about this all as well, and aside from telling them how to contact me via email, they will be given orders that if they need me, they are to contact you Professor, and you are to please get a hold of me in the same way you normally do, and I will take it from there.

Now as for my belongings you will find that they are boxed up and ready for storage, if you could store them till I can find a place to call home, I would be eternally grateful, and as for the uniform, well I do not know, I guess stick it in a closet or give it to someone better deserving of the uniform.

I am going to miss all of greatly, I shall never forget you, be safe and be well.

Love you, and Good bye,

Anna Marie a.k.a Rogue

The Professor put the letter down and had to reach over and get a tissue to clear the tears that were in his eyes, he rarely cried but for first time in a long time he felt like he had just lost a daughter, or at least a grand daughter, and now she was gone, and nothing he could do but pass along her messages to everyone. So he got himself together and called his staff to his office.

It took only five minutes for them to get there, Logan knew something was wrong as soon as he walked in, as he had smelt the tears, and given the Professor was only one in the room he knew it was him, but he never cried, least not in his office "Whats wrong, what happened?" he asked gruffly, his foundation shook lightly knowing it had to be big, his question were followed by the questioning and concerned looks from both Ororo and Hank.

The Professor sighed "Your all going to want to sit down for this, it concerns Rogue" he said to them and Logan just about jumped out of his skin, but the Professor, simply raised a hand "She is fine Logan." he said to him and sighed and handed the letter to first Hank, who took a few moments to read it, before passing it to Ororo, who was practically in tears by the time she was done, just like the Professor was, even Hank has some tears in his eyes.

Once Ororo was done and had gave it to Logan to read, he oddly enough found himself sitting down as he read it, and the emotion written in the letter was unlike any their little southern spitfire had ever expressed written or verbal, but he was the Wolverine he could not show emotions like everyone else, so he got up gave the letter back to Xavier and stalked out, Ororo stood up and turned "Logan, where are you going?" she called to him desperate and scared, and all he could muster was a rough sounding "Danger Room" before he stalked out the door, and Ororo fell into the chair and put her head in her hands to cry, which of course caused the skies to darken outside, and rain to pour on anyone unlucky enough to find themselves outside.

Hank sighed "It is indeed a dark day.... Do you think she will ever return?" he asked the Professor, who truly did not know the answer, "I do not know Hank, I really don't know." he said sadly and looked at the clock, and sighed "Sadly we still have to inform the students of what has happened, and give those she wrote to their letters, I expect tempers to flare and hearts to shatter this night, besides us and the Brotherhood, no one else knows, yet." he said and took a box of tissues with him as he went around the desk and let Ororo and Hank each take one to help put themselves together before they head to the dining hall.

It took them only a few minutes to get to the hall and everyone was already there except for Logan who was still in the Danger Room, handling things the way he normally does but as they walked in they saw everyone eating "Could I have everyone's attention please?" the Professor called out to his students who quickly turned to him "Thank you, we have a few things to say, but first Ororo would you please pass out these letters to those they are addressed to?" he asked her as he handed her the stack of letters and went about passing them out "I will ask those getting letters please do not open there here, they are for your eyes only, no one else's." Xavier said to the entire room, for the chosen six though one was in the medlab right now, which he had kept, and planned on giving it to Carol himself.

Everyone was bit confused about this letter stuff that was basically eyes only, and once Ororo was back next to Xavier, and Scott opened his mouth "Professor what is this about?" he asked in that annoying Leader Mode voice that everyone wanted to strangle him for and Ororo let a bolt of lightning hit just outside the mansion "Now is not the time to be in Leader Mode Scott this is serious, this is about each of you as a person and as a team." she scolded him in a motherly tone and Scott sat down quietly.

Xavier nodded, "Some of you may have noticed that there is one person missing from this meal time, and it is not Carol, that I am referring to." he said in a questioning tone of voice and Kitty was the first one with it as she looked at her name on the folded piece of paper "Rogue." she stated in shock and almost opened her letter but remembered what the Professor said, and stopped, "That is correct Kitty. Rogue has left the X-men and the Institute, and it is unlikely that she will ever return, unless something happens." he said to them.

And of course Scott was the first shout "We have to go get her, she is a danger to everyone with her powers going out of control, how could you just let her leave.." he yelled at them highly upset that they allowed such a thing to happen, and Jean picked up Hank's thoughts and feelings "Scott I think you better be quiet." she said to him which he ignored "No I don't she is dangerous, she has never gotten control of her powers so that just makes her even more dangerous" he said aloud in front of the whole school

Xavier had never been so disappointed and pissed then he was in this moment with Scott "Scott Summers, I suggest you sit down and shut up right this second, because your actions and the actions of your team, are the reason that Rogue left, so I do not think that you have a leg to stand on in this case." he snapped at him and the team, and kept a steady gaze on all of them, and Hank spoke up them, in a calm voice, "Now then, if you had gotten all the facts this afternoon you could have saved everyone this trouble, and since she is gone no reason to hide the news now, Rogue got control of All her powers last night in her sleep, we did the testing today, as well as putting Carol back in her own body." he said to them all.

Xavier had calm himself while Hank spoke, "That is correct and that incident in the kitchen was nothing more then her instincts kicking in thanks to Miss Danvers Seventh sense ability, as the boys were starting a food fight and some food headed in our direction, so her mind threw up a shield to not only protect us, but to allow for silence since we were talking while we ate, she had not even noticed it, but the situation was handled shortly after the boys ran out of the room, and she solved the problem as well, I would like to see all of you go from having no control to suddenly having control, but needing to learn how to work that control." the Professor said to them.

Scott of course started to speak again when Hank stepped up "Alright Scott, if you were to suddenly get control over your mutation, meaning you no longer needed the visor, what would you do?" he asked him and Scott thought for a second "Well I would be happy that I would not hurt anyone with my sight." he said and wondered if it ever would be possible, but oddly it was Jean who asked the next question, "How would you know you would not hurt anyone? Because as far as I know your power is to absorb light or UV rays, you would still need the glasses at least, but I am sure you would have accidents in the process of learning your new control." she said now understanding what the Professor and them were getting at.

Scott sighed "I would just deal with it and keep trying till I got it handled" he said to them and Xavier nodded "Exactly, which is what Rogue was going to have to do, but now she will be doing it by herself, she has control but not utter control, I have confidence she can do it, but I shall keep watch of her but not for you or anyone else, but for myself to insure she is alright." he said to them left the room, having no will to eat dinner this evening, and Hank returned to the medlab to keep watch of Carol, for sigs of waking up, and Ororo headed for the Danger Room to check on Logan.

Which left all the students to think on what happened, but five of the students got up from their seats and left with each other scowling at Scott as they went by him, and they all decided to read their letters as a group so they could lean on each other, which is exactly what they had to do, all of them were crying more so Jamie as he lost a big sister or rather Mother like figure in his life, Rogue was always looking out for him, Sam lost a fellow southerner and secret crush, Kitty and Jubilee both lost a close friend, and Kurt lost a sister, granted only adopted, but still his sister, so they huddled together for their friend.

Back in the Dining hall everyone was quiet, not wanting to speak for fear of getting the same treatment that Rogue got from their Fearless Leader, many of them just up and left, dropping their plates off in the kitchen, as they lost their appetites, in fact most the X-men up and left for no reason at to go do something else.

The table Scott and Jean were sitting at emptied quickly, some moving to other tables other leaving like most of them, rather sick the some jumped to conclusions so quickly, but least they will have plenty of time to cope with what they have done, just wonder how long they will have to wait to apologize to Rogue and everyone else for that matter. But right now they are going to think long and hard about what they are going to do, and how to make up what they have done if it is even possible.

Mean while at the Brotherhood House

The members of the Brotherhood barely had time to get over their good byes and shock when the door belle rang, and Pietro walked, yes Walked to the door and took the pizzas from the pizza guy, as well as tipping him, given they already paid and took them to the kitchen, and just to emphasize how in shock everyone is, the pizzas are late by nearly an hour, and it has not hit them yet, other wise the guy would have gotta a real treat from them, but as it is everyone just kinda walked into the kitchen and started eating in silence.

They were just about done with the pizzas before anyone spoke, and it was Lance that spoke up first "I can just bet that Summers is the one that set it up, with the help of Red, cause no way he could have done it himself, I mean jeez she finely gets what she has always wanted from the moment her powers manifested and they have to go an ruin it." he said ranting on a bit in a fury.

Pietro was feeling same as everyone else which is strange given the way he acts sometimes, "Look we are leaving pretty soon anyways, so why don't we give the X-men a parting good bye, not only from us but for Rogue, cause you know she left using words alone, and they need to be taught a lesson, that even though Father may be on their side, don't mean we are." he said to them all and Wanda was surprised cause he said it all at a normal human speed which was so unlike him.

Todd smirked "Yo, thats right dog, lets show those geeks that you don't mess with the Brotherhood." he said jumping up onto the counter with that happy go lucky grin, that you just want to knock right off his face, and Fred who had listened to it all and shed the most tears spoke up "I agree, no one should get away with doing that to family, and Rogue is family, even if she no longer one of us." he said to them and they all looked at him stunned, for that was the most words he has said in long time.

Wanda smirked and stood "Thats right, Rogue was one of us first, and even when she joined their side, she was still our friend, even after battles she went right back to talking as if nothing had changed, so if we are gonna give them X-men a sweet parting gift of an ass kicking then we better start planning, cause I want this to be good, not one of our hit and run fights." she said to them sternly.

And hiding just on the other side of the door is the leader of this merry band of mutants, and she steps in after hearing the last bit of their speeches "And I agree, Rogue is my daughter and if even part what you have said is true then they deserve a parting gift from us, but we do this for keeps, knock them out a while, given something to think about, mean while our new base is getting setup, I think you will like it, bigger and much more stable then this place." she said to them as she walked over and took a seat in one the chairs.

Lance looked at her, a bit strangely, given they had not seen very much of her since the whole Apocalypse event, but she has now devoted herself to the cause and to the Brotherhood, now that she ran it and not Magneto "Welcome Mystique, been a while, you planning on helping us plan or just stopping by?" he asked with bit of venom in his voice.

Mystique shook her head, "On this I will help, a way to get revenge for taking my daughter from me, not to mention my son, who must be devastated about this, so no one must be harmed, save for their pride." she said to them and got head nods from everyone "Good, lets get to work then, and then get some sleep, going to need it to go against the X-men." she said and they set out to plan their attack on the Institute.

Flying high in the sky

After Rogue left the Brotherhood house she flew off in some direction, she knew it was not north, nor west, so had to be between east and south, which she hoped she was heading south, but she had been flying for about a half hour and could tell she was in New York, which given the time which was about 8:30pm nearly 9:00pm she decided to stop off in New York, get something to eat, not that was in the mood, but all this power use was working up her appetite quite a bit, if she could have she would have asked Carol if flying did the same thing to her, but as it is, she would have to consult her psyche of Carol for the answer.

But since she wished not to do that while in the air she headed down and landed carefully in a alley that was open on both ends, so anyone would think that she had just walked through the alley, which she proceeded to do, and came out one end of it and looked around, and could tell she was not in the center of the city which she was glad about actually, cause she could find a decent motel, and some food.

So as she walked down the sidewalk in the direction of a small shopping center, you know those that sell maps and postcards as well as 'I Love New York' T-shirts, which was the perfect thing she needed at this moment, so she made quick work of walking through the crowds and right to the shop that had what she wanted, and she walked in and looked around, to get her barrings before heading to the maps and travel books in the hope of picking up some discounts, just to save what money she did have.

Took her little time to pick up a big Travel Map book, as well as a big Travel Discount book, and went over and paid for it, she then stopped outside the doors to and placed the Map in her backpack, then she flipped open the discount book and started looking through it, and found a couple coupons she could use, one to a great pizza place she knew of offering a good deal, and the motel, or really a Hotel was a nice one, and the discount was for about 40% off any one night stay, which is exactly what she needed.

So once she pulled out both those coupons she slid the book into her backpack with the other one and headed off after slipping both coupons into her pocket, before she hailed a cab to get her to the hotel, which took only 20 minutes, and a decent chunk of change, never knew cab fair had gone up so much, but it did save her walking time, and once she walked into the hotel and booked a single room for the night she was very glad, and you should have seen the look on the girls face at the counter, guess she was the first person to use a coupon on a room.

Once she had the key and was in her room she tossed both bags on the bed and proceeded to collapse onto the bed, just for a few minutes anyways, cause she wanted food, so as much as her body wanted the bed, her stomach was wanting food, so she forced her body to get up, grumbling all the way, grabbed her bank card and slipped it and the key to her room, in a secret pocket on her right glove, which would not know it as there unless you were looking for it, then she locked the door and headed for the pizza place that was nearby, another reason she picked this hotel.

An hour later she was walking into the room with medium sized supreme pizza, garlic bread sticks and butter, and a 2-litter bottle of soda, which she sat on the small table in the room, then grabbed the ice bucket off the TV stand went and got some ice from the machine down the hall, came back and grabbed one the dinky plastic cups and sat down at the table, poured some soda out and took a refreshing drink of the soda that makes to sigh loudly in contentment, before she dug into her pizza and bread sticks.

Before long the food was gone, and she had gotten ready for bed, watched few minutes of the news and the weather, before climbing into the bed and curling into a ball around the pillows, and proceeded to cry her heart out, she just let everything go, the pain, the happiness that was short lived, the sorrow of what her teammates did, and the sadness of having to leave her home, least what she thought was home.

But as she finely cried herself out an hour or so later, an image of a place that she longed for crossed her mind, it was not a happy memory that image came from, but it was not horrible either, but as she drifted off to sleep a small smile graced her lips, as she thought about a certain southern town, that until now had always drawn her to, why is anyones guess but, one reason could be a certain Cajun she had left there.

**TBC**

**Comments**

_Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully I can get the next one up soon as I write it._

_I want to thank everyone who has read this story, and added it to Favorites or Alert, that means a lot to me really it does, to to those that Review I thank you as well._

_I know the first chapter was bit odd as my first Reviewer pointed out, I have no idea why I even started out in first person, it was not my intention, but just came out that way, so if I slip into that from time to time please forgive me, I am used to Roleplaying in third person, with others, so writing a story is a first for me._

_Once again I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think, not to mention any advice you wish to offer._


	3. Chapter Three: Alone for Once

**Freedom in more ways then One**

by

**Nya Duprie** a.k.a** Amanda Clopton**

_**Copyright for X-men Evolution and the X-men Characters belong to Marvel.**_

_**This story and any Non-Cannon Characters however belongs to me.**_

**Chapter Three: Alone for Once**

_Rogue POV: Morning_

I rolled over on the bed and opened my eyes slowly, an closed them quickly as there was sun shining through the slightly yellowed curtains. It took me several minutes to get my eyes adjusted to the light in the room, by which time I had started to throw the covers off and sit up on the edge of the bed, she then held my right hand over my mouth as I yawned.

After I yawned I shook my head to clear the cobwebs out of my sleep ridden mind, and stood up slowly an headed for the bathroom, to freshen up before taking my time packing back up and planning my next stage of my trip. So I turned on the bathroom light on as I walked into the bathroom an used the facilities, before starting the shower and stripping out of my sleep wear.

Once I had stripped down I checked the water, and found it perfect, just shy of scalding, but it was just the way I liked it when I needed to wake up and relax the muscles from being asleep. So when I was sure the water was right I stepped into the shower. I instantly moaned at the pleasure of feeling the hot water cascading over my body. an I took my time in the shower, because I did not have to worry about using all the hot water, or sharing the bathroom with fellow house mates.

_Bit later_

It was about an hour later when Rogue finely came walking out of the bathroom dressed in a bathrobe, an walking over to her duffel bag to dig around till she came across a comfortable, yet warm outfit, after all she still had to go flying.

So she took out a long sleeve turtle neck in shade of dark green, then pair of stretch stone wash jeans that would hug her body. She already had her boots and gloves out as she wore them the day before, so she tossed those items on the bed before taking out her undergarments which she opted for more sporty style this day in white.

Once she got dressed she grabbed her purse and headed out to grab some food, and when she gets back she will get cracking on the plan for the day. She was in luck as there was a Cafe just down the street from her hotel, so she went there and picked up a breakfast sandwich and a coffee, black with plenty of sugar, which she drank some as she walked back to the hotel to help wake herself up even more.

This all took about a half an hour, so the hotel staff was starting to send out the wake up calls to those that asked for one, so as she was walking up to the elevators to take her to the floor her room was on she could hear them giving the morning greeting.

She was rather enjoying this whole being alone thing, worrying only of herself. Which she thought about that on the ride up in the elevator, and as a result she had a grin a mile wide spread across her face as the doors opened and she walked out, an headed down the hall to her room.

Within minutes she was shutting her room door and crossing the floor to the table where she had her laptop setup, and sat her coffee and her sandwich down, before she to sat down in one of the chairs an removed the sandwich and napkins from the white bag it was housed in. She then proceeded to unwrap it, and start eating it and drinking her coffee, both were pretty good, not great though, one thing she hoped to get soon was some true southern cooking.

Once she finished her breakfast she leaned back in the chair and laid her head back to where she was facing the ceiling and closed her eyes a few minutes to let her mind wander around to various thoughts, such as what to do next, to where she should stop for lunch, which by the way was the Blobs psyche adding his two cents.

After she relaxed a bit and listened to the advice from her psyches, she sat back up in the chair and moved her laptop over to in front of her and brought up her blog and her email, and just what she expected to find, several emails from those she gave letters to, which had inside a secret email listed just for a select few.

She decided to hold off responding to the emails and went about making a blog post about what has happened thus far. As she was typing she realized that quite a bit happened in a very short amount of time, so much so that had she not lived it, she would not have believed it at all, in fact she was certain that anyone reading her blog would think it was nothing but a work of Fiction.

But there was no way in heaven and earth that she could make any of what has happened the last few days. Though least it does make an entertaining read for anyone bored out of their minds, so she spent little over an hour, OK so nearly two hours, in that time she had typed up a fairly large Blog post about everything.

But when it came to what and where she was going and doing next well that was still up in the air so to speak. Even she did not know exactly where she was going, only thing she knew was south. She knew that she could not go back home to live in Mississippi, but there were several other southern states she could find to be home, like Alabama, Georgia, Texas, even Louisiana, which just thinking of that state made her heart swell with longing...

So with that feeling in mind she finely had a course in mind, after all what better way to get over a feeling then to do it right? So with that in mind she plotted out here breaks she was going to do for lunch and other issues, before she packed up her bags and went and checked out of the hotel, before leaving and finding a nearby alley where she used it's darkness which stuck around even in the daylight, to cover her lifting up into the air, where she checked her compass and headed off in that direction.

Little did she know that back in Bayville there was a plan in the works to get her a bit of payback by her old team mates, on her recently former team.

Mean while at the Brotherhood House

Mystique was sitting in a chair in the living room with the rest of her team surrounding the coffee table as they plotted to get the X-men back for their grave error in what they had done to Rogue. After all she had been trying for a very long time to finely have control over her powers and what happens when she finely does, and starts using powers on a reflex? They turn on her thinking she has lost it..

Well that is going to be a mistake they will learn not to make again..

Toad was sitting on the back of the sofa reading over the top of Lance's head at the plan, and he looked over to Mystique wondering why she was suddenly so into all this to get revenge for Rogue, but then again he supposed when the woman was her mother she had right to do so.. But he did have a question that was actually on the others minds as well. "Yo, Boss Lady." he said in his rather annoying voice which was evident by Mystique rolling her eyes..

Mystique looked up from the plan to look at Toad and sighed "What is it Toad?" she asked trying to keep her anger in check a bit, after all she wanted that anger to be spent on the X-Men not on her own team, if she could help it that is, but knowing them that was going to be a rather difficult job to start with..

Toad tilted his head to the side slightly "Yo, what are we going to do once we have done this plan? I mean not like we can stay here you know, for the X-Geeks will just make our lives a living Hell after this." he said to her and really hoped that he would not get chewed out to badly.

Mystique smiled a small smile at Toad, as he had asked a very valid question, "Well Toad, we will be leaving obviously, for this town has more hatred for us then Xavier even sees yet, but once he does I am sure that even he will be moving his home, for if he is smart he will turn that Mansion of his into an actual school, so there will be no further issues with the children having to mix with humans while learning their ABC's." she said to them and Lance was first to talk.

Lance was wide eyed when he heard they were leaving, and mainly his first thoughts were of him and Kitty's relationship if they were to leave, "Well where would we go, cause I really would not want to go to far from Kitty." he said to her and this comment got annoyed groans from pretty much everyone there.

Wanda shook her head at Lance's thoughts "Lance, why don't you think with your head and not the one in your pants, for just a minute please..." she said annoyed with his obsession with Kitty Pryde, but did look at Mystique to hopefully get an answer to what Lance had asked as it to was a valid question just like the one that Toad had asked.

Mystique sighed as she sat back away from the table and leaned back and looked at the teenagers arranged around her, "Well Lance, I could really care less about your relationship with Miss Pryde, but I do think you can do better." she said and held up a hand to stop the argument that was about to come.

"We will be building a new base, somewhere not here. And we will be recruiting, but not just to make a small team, we will be building an organization much like the Police Force the Humans use, but ours will be nothing but Mutants, and we will Train them and Educate them in the ways we know so well." she said to them

And the first to speak this time was Pietro, who rattled something off so fast, that he had to repeat it in slow motion so everyone could hear "Well, why are you doing this and not my father?" he asked and Wanda growled lightly but did not say anything, as she had come a long way in trying to forgive her father for what he had done to her, and in truth it was Rogue who had helped her.

Mystique smiled a pleased smile "Oh he will be dear Quicksilver.. But we will be undergoing some changes, for one we will be partially dropping the name Brotherhood of Mutants, using that only when we are attacking or something that part not been settled, but we will change the base name off an old idea of Magneto's." she said and she was rather surprised when she had the attention of everyone there.

So she smiled very angelically if one can when your skin in blue and have golden yellow eyes.... "We will be known to the world under the name of, The Avalon Corporation.." she said to them and they all looked at each other before smiling...

Mean while back at the Mansion

Carol had come out of her coma and was recovering very well, with exception of learning about what had gone on while she was out, which needless to say she was rather pissed about, but since Henry McCoy was refusing to let her leave, she could not track Rogue down, or beat any of the residents of the Mansion senseless for doing what they did...

Sure she had been pissed but she got over it, and so did her friends after she had a talk with them.... Okay so that talk did not go over very well, but hey she was the one that had actually gotten hurt so no harm done, in fact seems her abilities helped to evolve Rogue's to where she had control, so she was even happy that it happened.

A couple of people including Ororo had come down and given her the short letter that Rogue had left for her, which included ways to contact her if she needed to talk, but what else was included was an apology, and a thank you, which both excited her and confused her at the same time... But after a while she was able to figure it all out, which put her in high spirits.

Upstairs

Logan was on the prowl gathering a good little following as he trekked around the mansion. Which he was doing to gather the X-Men up for a little run in the Danger Room, yet only those who got a letter from Rogue were exempt from this very special session.. This session was so special it had cause a feral grin to be planted on Logan's face, which needless to say had everyone a bit freaked out by it.

One very good reason for the session and the grin, was that he had heard a rumor, or more like given a tip that the Brotherhood was planning something on them in retaliation for what happened... Oh but don't let this session fool you, it is not for a training purpose, in fact it is to wear them out, so they have to try harder to beat the Brotherhood when they finely do implement their plan, whatever it is.

Xavier's Office

Ororo and Charles were talking about what they could do to help lessen the pain the students were in from the sudden departure of Rogue.. They never would have guessed that their least stable member was actually the one that held them all together..

Already some students were thinking of leaving, while others just not sure what to do now. So the two elders were talking about creating sub-teams within the X-Men, which could give others a reason to stay around. Not to mention open a way for the students to give their own ideas for what to do.

One idea, which many this day have thought of, even miles apart, is the idea of moving, to where they could start an actual school, in a place where few knew their faces and their secrets, not that mutantancy is a secret any longer, but if they could spare even one mutant the troubles they have faced it would be worth it.

One thing is for certain, the next few days and the time even after that is going to be a trying time for all of them, for they still have yet to feel the full fallout of what happened during the whole Apocalypse incident, and so that was only a matter of time, but for now they had issues closer to home to worry about...

**TBC**

**Comments**

_I wish to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, and I also thank those who have placed this on their Favorites and/or placed the story on their Story Alerts, that means a lot to me._

_I am very sorry this chapter took so long, but what with being busy and struggling to try and adapt my style to incorporate all the helpful comments, it set me back majorly with the story. And as much as I wish to think I did a good job of doing as requested, I know that not to be true._

_So please forgive me in not being able to be very punctual, or grammatical, I have never been very good when came to that, and in truth most time have no clue when a comma or a period is best... But I do my best.. For I am Roleplayer not a Story Teller, so I am learning, but please keep the comments coming as they do help._

_Once again, if you have not noticed this story is after the final season, and is VERY, AU in nature, and may need to adjust the rating over time. But I do hope to finish this story, even if no one reads it, because I think it is a good story..._

_Though once I get to Gambit and the Guilds I am certain I will get some comments... Which any assistance in regard to the Guilds will be much appreciated. _

_Till then hope you enjoyed this chapter folks, and I shall post then next when I get it typed. ^^_


	4. AN

_**Requesting Assistance**_

Hello everyone, for those of you interested in my X-Men Evolution story I am in need of assistance. You all know that the Brotherhood are planning this big payback on the X-Men for what they done to Rogue right?

Well the best I can come up with is Tee-peeing the school and covering it in Toads um mucus, which sounds cool but lame same time... So I am putting out the call for help.

Anything is allowed with exception of:

Death

Gross Bodily Harm

That is all can think of on restrictions lol after all we do not want Rogue's wraith now do we? So if you guys can help I would be very glad for it and will give full credit for ideas both here and in the story Comment section.

Thank you for your time

Rogue Nya


End file.
